Twin Hybrids
by VampireGrimmjow
Summary: The title will make since as the story goes on. The new girl in Kurakra High has some serects that she might be willing to share if soul reapers, Espadas,and inner hollows don't get in the way. its starts OC/Renji,Grimmjow and Nnoitra
1. New school New life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my OCs**

**'Zanpaktous/other hollows speak'**

_**'Aiko speak'**_

_'Kim thoughts'_

_**'Aikto/shiro speak'**_

_**(everthing is in eng. but they live in japan)**_

_'Ken/Ichigo thoughts'_

_english_

_"_speak_"_

**Kim P.O.V**

There's a secret battle that's taking place in my new home town that basically unknown to the people. The only way to know about this battle if you can see ghost or you're in the fight. Well, as for me I can see sprites. I guess I should tell you I am. Hello, my name is Kirschnick Kimberly and I'm nineteen year old Japanese American but you can't tell I'm part Japanese. Who just recently moved to Karakura town, Japan from the States. I will be finishing up my last year of school. Yes I know I really should be in college but some things happen and I had to drop out. Tomorrow is official my first Day of school but today checking out my new home to see what is what. I'm walking towards down town shopping districts when some thugs jumped me.

_'Why here? I move to get away from this shit'_ I sigh

_**'trouble just fine ya,sis' **_Aiko snickers The voice in my head none other than Aiko my inner hollow.

"Can you leave me alone?" I ask

"No can do little missy, we want some fun first." One thug said eyeing me up and down as do his two cronies.

I frown "_Little Missy?_ Understand the little part but _Missy_ that implies I'm helpless. And I so not _helpless,_ thank you" as started to walk away but he grab my arm

"nah-uh" He said.

I sneered "Let. Me. Go. Asshole." As pretend to struggle to get out of his grip.

He smirks "Ah! Feisty aren't we, babe"

I stop struggling to glare at my so called captor _'normally I won't use my teleportation powers but he's really pissing me off' _so I disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. "Now who's _helpless_" I said to the man on the ground.

"You BITCH!" came from one of the cronies but an orange blur took him out. "Why don't pick on someone your own size" The orange blur said.

The last crony paled as he recognized who was the orange blur "K-kuros-saki, Shit!" yelled before running away leaving his friends behind. Now that I can fully see the orange blur… it's a male with orange hair that saves me. "Are you alright miss…." the carrot top asks.

I nod "Yeah, thanks and its Kirschnick Kim, Kurosaki-Kun"

"Call me Ichigo, Kim."

_**'Ha-ha his name is Strawberry'**_ Aiko snickers. I stare "Hmm…."

He sighs "I know what you're thinking Strawberry….Well-"

_'well I didn't Aiko did'_ "you're not, right? Number one guardian not Strawberry."

Ichigo stares wide eyed "Heh, you are one the few people whom got it right?"

I smile "And your Orange hair it's not bleached its natural."

"You got the second most thing people assume wrong about me." He too smiles.

I sigh "well I best be heading home I got school tomorrow, bye Ichigo."

"School? Where? What year?" orange top asks "Last year of Karakura High, why?" I ask back but He turns to walk away "Then I see you tomorrow, Kim, Bye" I raise a brow at that _'time to go home I think I'm about 20 min from home'_ I teleport away to catch some Z's.

The next morning, I am getting ready for school by fixing my lunch. I should get go- . . . Shit! It's that late already. I grab my lunch and book bag and ran out the door. As I was running down the sidewalk I heard an eerie scream that made me stop and look up at the sky. _'What was that? Was that a scream? Agh...whatever it is, it's close and my hybrid genes is kind a spiking. Not good need to get to school before something happens' _I thought. I continued running.

*****************************************Timeskip***********************************************

I arrive at the school with a few minutes to spare. I went the Find main office for my schedule. When found it and went in to ask but the secretary beat me to it "You must be Miss Kirschnick, I presume?"

I nod "Hai" She handed my schedule and said "Your homeroom is down the hall on the left side second door, you can't miss it" I walk out to get my homeroom and knock on the door. Hear Sensei say "Be nice to her. She just moved from the U.S." I hear whispering from the students.

_'Great just what I needed roamers'_ I thought.

Sensei said "You can come in now" I open the door to walk in and up to the front of the classroom to introduce myself.

"Hello, everyone my name is Kirschnick Kimberly. If you can't say my last name, you can call me Kimi or Kim not Kimberly 'cause I will not answer you, K" I glare at them. The classroom gone quite I smile "Good"

Sensei said "okay then you'll be sitting in front of Kurosaki-kun."

I sat down at the desk in front of guy with orange hair. _'I knew he say I'll see him today I didn't think the same classroom. Plus there's something about him but can't put a finger on it, hmm' _I thought staring at him.

The orange hair kid smirk "Hey, Kim. I told you you'll be seeing me again"

I snap out of my daze "Oh! Yeah you did but I didn't think the same class. About your hair did you get laugh at?"

He just stared at me "Yep, I use to get laugh at a lot but now people picks fights with me."

I nod "Me too but my with skin color and being short. I feel your pain, Ichigo." _'And for being a hybrid'_ I added but not out loud.

He slightly smiles "Do you want eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure" I nod. The morning class flew by then lunch came, I get up to my lunch I made was stop by Ichigo said "Follow me. We always eat on the roof. I'll introduces you them once we get there." I nod as we climb the stairs to the roof. Once at top, he pushes the door open. I blinded by how bright it was outside. I notice there were several people on the roof. Ichigo sat next to tall tan skin male; I sat on the other side of him.

Ichigo said "Hey guys, this is Kim."

The big guy said "Hi, my name is Sado but you can me Chad."

I stare at him "You look Mexican."

He nods "I'm half."

"Cómo está, Chad?" I replied

"Bien"

I found out the girl with the lone orange hair is tomboy girl was Tatsaki, Uyruu was the four eyes, and Mashiro was texting while Keigo was a loud mouth.

Short female with black hair said "hi, my name is Kuchiki Rukia and this Red headed Pineapple is Arabia Renji."

The said pineapple yells "Hey stop calling me pineapple! Hi there!" as he gave me a sexy smirk.

I winked "Hi there yourself" _'He's hot' _I thought

Keigo asks "So what made you leave the states?"

"In my old High school, junior year I was being teased way too much, so I drop out after my third year ended. And moved here a year or so after. I guess Kami had it for me because half of the student body found out about my secret." I sigh "and I guess seeing sprites didn't help"

Orihime ask "What did your classmates do when they found out."

I growl at memory " Let's see name calling, I sure Ichigo knows how that feels. They broke into my hallway and gym locker to put their petty jokes inside. That was a consent reminder of what I am."

Then ask" Do live with your mom?"

"Nope she's back in the U.S"

"Then you live with your father?" Tatsaki asks

I shake my head" no, I assume he left us before I was born. I doing ok on my own." I smile sadly.

Renji said " what did you mean by the petty jokes were a consent reminder of what you are?"

I smirk "I don't know if should tell you then my secret won't be a secret anymore now would it, _Pineapple_?"

Everyone snickers as Ren said "Hey! I still want to know, so please, beautiful"

I stare at him_ 'no one I NO ONE has ever called me beautiful before'_ I smile "the say goes_' flattery will get you nowhere'_ but no one called beautiful before and I like you so ok I tell you my secret. Well first promise me that you not tell anyone 'cause I don't need a repeat." All of them nod "Ok I'm a Panther hybrid."

Renji and Rukia ask "What's that?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses "A hybrid is a human with animal genes... a wild feline hybrid. Interesting I never seen one."

I nod "That's because hybrids are not suppose exist. I was normal before I kidnapped. I was six at time I think and I also have teleportation powers. But that's how they found out I was a hybrid."

Ichigo said "you mean experimented on you and turned you into one."

I sigh "yep"

"so how did the school finded out?" berry asked

" ah...my reiatus was very low one day and I teleported to school which wasn't I good Idea. My neko ears and tail popped out."

Rukia said "you said you're a panther hybrid, right. Can we see you neko ears and tail?" as she smiles as do Orihime

I sigh" Sure but first I'll teleport." They watch as I disappear and appear sitting next Renji who jump "hi" teleport back to my sit "Ok" Everyone's eyes widen as my black tail flick back and forth as my neko ears twitch.

Rukia and Orihime"EEK! So kawaii! "

"Umm...thanks I guess" I shrug.

There was a sudden blast of strong spiritual pressure that made most of Ichigo's friends stop and Ichigo frown.

I said quietly "What was that?" The ones that heard me looked at me dumbfounded. "Ya don't have tell me but whatever it is, it's making my animal genes spike. I will have to leave for now um...please kill this thing before I find it. It's much easier to change back if I haven't killed anything." The school bell rang signaling launch has ended and a few of ichi's friends just left.

Rukia ask "Change back from what?"

"From thi-...AHH..." I scream from the pain when my bones break and reform. Ichigo and his posse get blinded by a bright blue light the turn into midnight blue but disappears leaving a black panther with brown highlight.

Rukia said "She's gorgeous." The panther turns to her with a sad look. She then said "let's go get it before..." The panther teleports away. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia jumps out of their bodies (gagai) flashstepped in direction of very high spiritual pressure before the panther does.

I jump from rooftop to rooftop until I get to my destination. I look around to see nothing but I know they're still here. I let out a growl to claim down abit so I can speak. I said "Come out you two I know you're here." I turn to see two figures dressed in white. The smaller male has black hair, a strange helmet with horn. He stares at me with big emotionless emerald eyes. While the other one has sky blue hair and cyan blue eyes. The taller one has sexy smirks with a jaw bone on his left cheek.

_'Hmm...Who are they?' _

_**'More like what are they Kim-nee'**_Aiko said

'_you been awfully quiet today, Aiko' _

_**'sorry I was asleep'**_ I roll my eyes.

Blueberry said "What are ya?"

"That's none of your business, _blueberry._"

_**'Blueberry is hot' **_

_'I agree'_

He glares at me

"Man, Ichigo and his friends are sure taking their sweet time. But guess I cheated with teleporting." I giggle.

"Ya know kurosaki?"

I nod. His companion finally speaks and add " We will tell you what we are if you tell us the same about you?"

"Sounds fair. My name is Kirschnick Kim. I can teleport and I'm a panther hybrid. Right now I'm in my animal form normally I look human or Neko girl. There your turn."

"Very well, we are Espadas or hollows. My name is Ulquiorra schuiffer Quarto Espada" Emo said.

_'Hollows? Wait aren't you a hollow Aiko?' _

_**'Yes but these guy are different' **_

Blueberry add "Name's Grimmjow Jaguerjack the Sexta Espada"

I stare "Hmm...four and six, meaning there's more of ya?"

Ulqui nods.

I snare "Great just great. Now I will most likely spending my time in this form grrrrrr..."

Grimmjow replies "Oh no! Kitty angry!"

My eyes glowed golden yellow and I showed my teeth "Why don't _**you come**_ down and _**say it**_ to my face, _**Grimmy**_!"

"Why you..."

Emo interrupted him to say "Enough, Grimmjow! Let's go and report to Lord Aizen." as he rips an opening to somewhere and steps in then Grimm and said "I be see' in ya kitty."

"Can't wait, _**Grimmy"**_ As it closes.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo and Co finally arrived and sees only Kim assume she killed it. "So...did you...-"

"No, But soooo wanted to. Especially _**Grimmjow**_, he made me so angry by calling me _**Kitty grrrr**_...if it _**wasn't**_ for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow would be laying in his _**own blood**_"

Ichigo said "It's was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" _'What's up with voice?' __**'King sounds ta me she has a hollow half too'**_ "

_'So they're soul reapers' _Kim thought and gave him 'duh' look "Uh...yeah 'cause you're all too slow but not point right now when I change back I'll be naked."

Renji smirks " I wouldn't mind see ya naked Kim."

she raised a brow "Pervert" and smirks too "Ok let's head back to the school for our stuff. I race ya."

Rukia said "ok, Ready...Set...Go!" they all disappeared.

Elsewhere in Los Nochas two espadas enter a large poorly lite room with several people on either side. Two espadas stop in the center of that room and bowed to the lord of hueco mundo sitting on his very high thrown.

The said lord spoke " What have found out, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow"

Grimmjow stuff his hands in his pockets as Ulqui replied "We found something interesting Aizen-sama."

"Oh really, show me." Emotionless espada took out his right eye to project what they saw. Aizen watch very amused.

The dark skin soul reaper listens quietly and thought 'Kirschnick where have I heard the name before'.

Laugher came from the darkness "Grimmy? That's fucking funny."

Grimmjow growled" Shut the fuck up Nnoitra"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Aizen yelled "Ulquiorra I need to know more about her. Like what she looks like in her human form."

He bows "Yes lord Aizen"

"You're all dismissed." said the lord of Hueco Mundo.

*******************************In the world of living*******************************************

**Kim pov**

After getting my keys and things. I also won the race to school but now we're all going to my apartment. When I mean us I mean Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Orihime and Rukia. Uyruu had to go home. We're standing in front of my apartment complex

"Ok here we are. It's on the third floor, door 303. Can you take my stuff with you and here's my key. See ya inside, bye" My-panther-self teleported inside, just in time too. I walked into my bedroom on two feet. I put on my black long sleeves shirt, black jeans, and black 'n' pink kitty collar. I walk into the living room to see everyone "Hey, welcome to my home." I walk towards my kitchenette until a dizzy spell hit me which made me fall. Thankfully Chad caught me before I fell on my face "Thanks Chad"

"no problem "he said

I smile as straight myself and continued into the kitchen _'I hate being weak.'___

_**'You and me both, sis' **_

_'shit! I didn't buy any food, yet' _I growled "damn it! If it was for those fucking thugs yesterday. I could be eating right now. Fucking hell!" in English I turn around mumbling to myself. Everyone is staring at me and wandering what the hell I just said.

"What's wrong, Kimi-chan?" Orihime asked

I sighed "Sorry I just realized I don't have any food in the house at moment. Its looks like I'll be eating something from the countenance store."

I was about to grab my wallet when Ichigo said "Why don't you come have dinner with me and my family. It would taste better than the shit you're gonna eat."

I stare at him "what?"

he added "I know what you're thinking we just met. My opinion food taste better when you're eating with other people. So you're coming with me and its closer." I only nod because I don't know what to stay to that. We all walk out of my Apt to go our separated ways Ichi said "this way. Bye Chad, Orihime see you , Rukia see ya tomorrow" I wave as they all left leaving me alone with Ichigo.

My neko side popped out as I said "Ichigo, do I even get a say in this."

Ichigo said sternly "No"

my neko ears flatten "fine" I sighed in defeat.

As we arrived at ichigo's house my Neko side disappeared good thing too cause we're actually standing at the front door.

Ichi said "Watch out my Dad is crazy about surprise attacks. So move off to the side when I open the door, Ok"

I nodded as I moved over and away from the door. Ichigo opens it and dodged a foot aimed at his head. His dad screamed "Ichiggooooo Welcome home my son!"

"Damn it Goat face! You could've hit my new friend too!" Ichigo yelled at the man on the ground and walked in with me following giggling_** 'crazy' **_Aiko snickered.

We got inside and he said "Yuzu, we have an extra person for dinner."

A girl with sandy brown hair came out of the kitchen to greet us. "Who, Ichi-nii?" she asked

"A new student who moved here from the states, so I invited her to have dinner with us."

She walk up to me with a smile "Hi, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu."

I smile back" nice to meet you, my name is Kirschnick Kimberly but you can call me Kimi."She nods and walks off to finish dinner.

Then another girl with short black hair kinda tomboy look also came up to me "Yo, Kim name's Karin"

I turn to Ichigo "hey ichi I didn't know you had sisters, lucky"

"Why cause you have brothers?"

I shake my head" No I'm an only child. When I was younger it would suck but soon got over it as I grew up." Ichigo's dad came out of nowhere and knows his son to the floor.

"Get off of me!"

he get up "too slow, my son. Hello Kim I'm Ichigo's dad"

I bowed "I Kurosaki-san"

He laughs "No, call me Isshin"

I nod "Ok, hey ichi you said your dad was crazy but ya know I wish I had father like him."

Isshin smiles "Thanks Kim but I'm sure your dad is just as great, right?"

Ichigo hits his dad on the head "Goat face that's taboo for her"

I replied "that's ok ichigo. Well no, Isshin I don't have a father. There was never one in the picture." All shudder I hugged by crying Isshin and a Yuzu. "Why are you hugging me?" I ask being very confused by their actions.

Yuzu sniffed "You'd looked like you were going to cry?"

"Huh?" I said '_Shit! My emotion are showing' _

_**'Kim-nee it's rain' in in 'ere make it stop'**_ Aiko whined

"yes, why are you so surprised by it?" Isshin asks

I sighed "That's because it's been 13 yrs since the last time cried. My guess your warm family feeling found away into my heart of ice."

_'I can get use to this feeling' _

_**'It stop rain'**_ I roll my eyes at my other half

"Umm...what's for dinner"


	2. notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

VampireGrimmjow


End file.
